El Último Adiós
by Arwill
Summary: Tanto tiempo soñando tu cuerpo, tu pelo cual fuego ardiente, tus ojos esmeralda clavados en los míos... que tenerte aquí mismo, al alcance de mi mano, a sabiendas que te volveré a perder de un minuto a otro, es como la peor de las pesadillas. One shot


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes, obviamente, no son míos, pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Warner Brothers, así que por favor, no me demandéis ù.u_

**Nota de la autora: **_Éste fan fic se me ocurrió una mañana de ocio, en la que me puse a recordar todos los momentos que he vivido hasta ahora. Es un one shot bastante sencillito pero con miles de sentimientos concentrados. Es mi primer intento de fan fic, así que no seáis demasiado duros ;-; Se lo dedico a la persona que le da color a mi vida, que envuelve mi días de un aura mágica y que me ha enseñado muchas más cosas de las que él se imagina. Mil gracias por todo._

_Bueno, creo que ya me he extendido bastante, solo añadir que las conversaciones van con guión al principio, entre comillas y en cursiva, y los pensamientos igual pero sin guión Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos:_

**.:: ****EL ÚLTIMO ADIOS ::.**

_By Selphie_

Me gustaría poder atrapar con mis dedos la luz que se filtra por la ventana de la habitación, y así impedir que se pose en tus ojos y que despierte tu verde mirada. Observo tu figura en semipenumbra revolverse entre las sábanas, y con cuidado desprendo tus brazos de mi cuello. Un leve movimiento en tu labio inferior capta mi atención. Esos labios rojos que tanto tiempo he anhelado besar al fin puedo decir que han sido míos, aunque sólo haya sido por una noche. Tanto tiempo soñando tu cuerpo, tu pelo cual fuego ardiente, tus ojos esmeralda clavados en los míos… que tenerte aquí mismo, al alcance de mi mano, a sabiendas que te volveré a perder de un minuto a otro, es como la peor de las pesadillas.

Miro el reloj que está sobre la mesita. Son las 5. Tan sólo unas pocas horas han pasado desde que abandoné tu intimidad y ya vuelvo a sentir la necesidad de tenerte. Las imágenes de la noche anterior cruzan mi mente y se clavan en mi corazón…

**Flash Back **

Un muchacho de unos veinte años corría por las calles de Londres. Había recibido una llamada que le había dejado en estado de shock, tanto que incluso había olvidado la existencia de los polvos Flu. El agua caía con fuerza sobre las baldosas, el tráfico se amontonaba en la concurrida calle y un vagabundo se acurrucaba en un minúsculo portal de la esquina al lado de una mujer que vestía un atuendo muy poco adecuado para una noche como aquella. Pero él no reparaba en nada de eso. No podía sacarse las palabras de la joven de su mente:

_- "James, por favor, no aguanto más, necesito contártelo todo… te necesito a ti"._

Él sólo había atinado a responder un escueto _"voy para alla"_ y ahora mismo se estaba reprendiendo por ello. Lily… su Lily, hacía tanto que no oía su voz… casi un año. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, tantas cosas que contarle... durante los primeros meses le escribía pergaminos enteros, pero Sirius le había aconsejado que dejase de hacerlo porque solo conseguía dañarse más. __

_"¿Por qué lo hiciste Lily? ¿Por qué me dejaste así? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? No logro entenderlo… ¿Había alguien más? ¿Dónde se quedó la promesa que hicimos de no separarnos nunca? Te extraño tanto… Lily, mi Lily…"_

Todos esos pensamientos que creía enterrados a dos metros bajo tierra volvieron a florecer de repente, haciendo que él acelerase el paso de una forma impensable.

La divisó ahí, quieta, empapada, ausente, preciosa. Su rojo y ondulado cabello se le pegaba al rostro y a la también mojada ropa, su deslumbrante mirada estaba perdida en algún punto lejano entre la lluvia… James no pudo hacer otra cosa que pararse a admirar esa imagen, si no la conociese desde hacía diez años, juraría que estaba viendo un ángel.

Se acercó a ella con cierto nerviosismo, sintiéndose de nuevo como un adolescente enamorado. Estaba sentada en un banco de aquel parque, el mismo en el que ambos se habían jurado algún día amor eterno. Por una milésima de segundo se preguntó si esto sería una especie de broma cruel, un tormento psicológico del pasado o, simplemente, una alucinación. Decidió arriesgarse y se sentó a su lado. El agua seguía cayendo abundantemente, pero a ninguno parecía importarle demasiado.

_- "No esperaba que vinieses tan deprisa" –_ Lily habló con voz suave y sin apartar la vista de la lluvia.

_-_ _"¿Por qué lo hiciste Lily?" – _No pudo evitar preguntarlo, y lo hizo con la voz más fría que pudo teniendo en cuenta la fatiga de su carrera y que tenía al amor de su vida a menos de medio metro.

- _"Por ti… lo hice por ti" _– Respondió ella tras un largo silencio.

James se sorprendió tanto que no pudo articular palabra. Pero ella respiró hondo y continuó hablando.

- _"Cuando fui de misión con Frank a Transilvania a mí también me atraparon los mortífagos… Lo sabían todo sobre nosotros, me dieron veritaserum para que revelase el escondite de tus padres… Los mataron por mi culpa"- _La voz se le quebró, pero se recompuso en seguida – _"Cuándo escapé sabía que volverían a por mí, pero no quería que tú… no podía soportar la idea de que te hiciesen daño. Por eso cuando me encontraron me alejé de ti todo lo que pude… y me hice uno de ellos"_

-_ "¡Lily!" –_ James no cabía en sí del asombro. Ella había estado todo éste tiempo sirviendo al enemigo, al bando del Señor Oscuro… por él. En su pecho sintió abrirse un abismo, no quería ni imaginarse la clase de atrocidades a las que debía haberse visto expuesta. Sobre todo ahora que estaban en medio de una guerra.

Lily le miró por primera vez, y él pudo ver como las lágrimas se escapaban con lentitud de sus ojos, rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas y se mezclaban con las gotas de la lluvia. James no pudo reprimir el impulso y le limpió una lágrima que se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios. No soportaba verla llorar, y menos cuándo era por su culpa.

Lo que no sabía era que él también estaba llorando.

---

Besaba sus labios con delicadeza y le recorría la espalda con las manos. Sus ropas descansaban ya en algún rincón del suelo de la habitación. Su boca fue bajando poco a poco por su cuello y sus hombros, mientras ella emitía suspiros cada vez más profundos.

James se detuvo un instante y la miró. Fue una mirada larga, llena de deseo, miedo, amor, inquietud… La guerra estaba en su punto culminante y nadie sabía cuanto tiempo iba a durar. Ambos sabían que no podían estar juntos.   
  
Ella hizo un leve asentimiento, y, tras éste pacto silencioso, se entregaron el uno al otro, sellando ese juramento que nunca habían dejado de cumplir: Amor Eterno.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Te miro, quiero pensar que no por última vez, y acaricio tus labios con los míos. Una pequeña sonrisa asoma por tu boca. Tus blancas manos se aferran a la mía, en un gesto inconsciente que me impide partir ¿Cómo puedo abandonarte, después de haberte perdido ya una vez? Pero entonces abres tus ojos, esos ojos capaces de contener el océano, de parar la fuerza de una tormenta, esos ojos que sonríen cuando tú lo haces, y que están tristes a la par que tú. Soy capaz de leerte el pensamiento a través de ellos. Estás asustada, qué coincidencia, pero intentas inspirarme confianza. Fuerzas una sonrisa de ánimo y me acaricias la mejilla. Añoraba tanto analizar cada movimiento, cada expresión…

Me besas con pasión ¿será éste nuestro último beso? y pienso en lo cruel que es el destino al juntarnos y separarnos de forma tan brusca. Desearía poder quedarme aquí, a tu lado, para ver el tiempo pasar. Que bonito es soñar, ¿verdad Lily mía? Tengo tantas cosas que decirte y tan poco tiempo… Intento decírtelas todas, pero se amontonan en mi boca, y al final sólo acierto a decir lo que late más profundamente en mí.

- _"Te amo, Lily Evans" –_ Quiero seguir hablando, pero tú me pones un dedo en los labios.

- _"Yo también te amo" _– Supongo que ésta es la despedida… Duele decir algo más conclusivo.

Me levanto de la cama, mirándote de nuevo, y sonrío apesumbrado al pensar lo afortunado que he sido y lo tarde que me doy cuenta. Me giro y cierro la puerta de la habitación tras de mí.

Me pregunto si tú pensarás tantas cosas como estoy pensando yo, si también habrás aguantado las lágrimas hasta que yo me fui, si desearás tanto como yo que todo esto acabe… me pregunto si este será el último adiós.

**FIN**

**---**

**Nota: **_Bueno, se acabó n.nU no se qué tal habrá quedado… ¡por favor mandad reviews! Quizás me anime a escribir otra historia un poquito más larga. Besos a todos, gracias por leer:_

_Selphie__, Arwill _


End file.
